So Much for Threats!
by bethsmom
Summary: This is the sequel for To Move? So you have to read that one first to understand this one. Its a one shot.


_A/N: I am going ahead and writing a short one-shot sequel to To Move? So I hope you guys like it. Oh and as before I don't own anything but my characters._

**T**he music played in the back ground as Danny sat at the table and looked around the room. Nick and Sara were over by Bethany talking and laughing. Lindsey was over by Jayden fixing his tie. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mac.

"Time flies huh?" Mac asked as he took a seat next to Danny.

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday they were running around the house screaming at each other."

"Daddy" Danny looked up to see Aidan looking at him.

"Yes Angel?"

"Can you look after Joshua for a moment?" Aidan asked holding a very tired 3 year old to him.

"Sure" Danny said taking his grandson from her.

"Thanks Daddy" Aidan said as she place a kiss on Danny's forehead and walked over to her husband Jack.

"I remember the first time you brought them ALL to the lab I thought I was going to die of a heart attack right then." Mac said as he smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"AIDAN! JAYDEN! BETHANY! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT RUNNING IN THIS LAB!!" came the loud yell from Lindsey.

The three four year olds stopped dead in their tracks.

"No mommy, we were just walking very fast." Aidan said.

"Yeah mommy VERY fast" Jayden said.

"No, we were running" Bethany said with a smile on her face.

"Way to go now we are in trouble." Jayden said.

"Are Not"

"Are Too!"

Lindsey just looked at the kids and smiled "Just don't do it again. We have some very important work to do and the babysitter couldn't watch you guys so please don't make it to where we can't bring you here again."

"Okay mommy" said Aidan and Jayden.

"Okay Auntie Montana." Bethany said as they sat down to color.

"I'm going to kill Danny for tell you to call me that" Lindsey said under her breath as she turned from the break room and walked down the hall.

Twenty minutes later Nick came running in the lab. "Where are the kids?"

"What do you mean where are the kids they better be in the break room." Lindsey said taking off her gloves.

"Well, they aren't."

"I know two little kids that will be lucky to see their fifth birthday."

"Better make that three" Nick said as they split up to look for them.

About that time Mac looked up from his desk to see the pairs of eyes looking at him form behind his desk.

"And to what did I do to gain such a visit form my favorite junior detectives" Mac asked as he looked up form his paperwork.

"Babysitter can-can-"Jayden tried to say.

"She couldn't watch us." Aidan said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I see and where are you suppose to be?"

"UM….."

"I know" Bethany said "Break room"

"Well, you better get back there before either one of your parents finds you in here."

"THERE YOU ARE" said an out of breath Lindsey.

'Too late" Mac said with a grin.

"Oopps"

"Yeah oopps is right."

Mac couldn't do anything but laugh as the three kids were sent back to the break room with the threat of not treat.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember when Sara and I got back from the scene" Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah and if I remember there was also a threat to keep Jayden away from Bethany" Mac said as he watched the bride and groom meet on the dance floor for their dance.

"Yeah" Danny said with a laugh.

Nick walked up to the table. "What ya'll laughing at?" he said as he sat down and watched his oldest dance with her new husband.

"Oh, just the threat after she was born to keep my son away from your daughter and how that really didn't work" Danny said as he watched his son dance with his new wife.

Nick just laughed.

"Well, lucky for us you didn't have any more children." Nick said with a grin as he watched his youngest talk to Don's oldest boy.

"Yeah, you should have given that threat to Don too." Mac said as he to watches the scene before him.

"I think it would have done the same good as the one I gave to Danny." Nick said as he turned to watch Lindsey and Sara crying in the corner.

"Well, what can you say?" Danny asked as Josh started to wake up.

"Paw Paw?" Josh asked

"Yeah, buddy what is it?" Danny asked

"Love you" Josh said as he fell back asleep.

"Love you too."

"Daddy?" Bethany asked "It time for our dance"

Nick got up and took her then went to the dance floor. Jayden walked up and sat next to his Dad and Uncle Mac.

"Thank you Dad" Jayden said.

"For what son?" Danny said a little taken aback.

"Everything Dad just everything." Jayden said looking at his father.

"Your Welcome Son your welcome"

_Okay guys that is about it. What did ya think let me know! _


End file.
